


Hospital for Souls

by SinningGeesus



Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, homosexualityislit, maybe smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningGeesus/pseuds/SinningGeesus
Summary: Kellin Quinn falls off a bridge on a stormy night and almost loses his life if it weren't for a dreamy British boy. When Kellin wakes up he'll realize that he no longer remembers what happened last year which includes him hooking up with his best friend Vic Fuentes. During Kellin's recovery he seems to be starting to get his memory back which stirs up things in the past that Kellin has been wanting to forget, through his dark time Vic is nowhere to be found forcing to Kellin Quinn to talk to the only person he has left, the guy who saved him. Even If Oliver secretly wants to stab Kellin he has no choice but to help him, out of pity of course. After awhile, he realizes that pitying people isn't right but when he tries to get away from him he soon realizes he no longer wants to. His emotions start to change, he's starting to fall for Kellin, does he feel the same way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really crappy fanfic that I'm writing. I know it's going to be bad but please bare with me.

    Kellin’s heart started racing as he stared at the rushing water under him. He could feel his fear going stronger and stronger. “Fuck,” he mumbled to himself. The winds were strong, pushing him back as he desperately tried to steer his bike but it was no use. It wobbled around and was hard to control due to the gusts of wind and the hard pouring rain.

The bridge had no railing to hold onto, nothing to secure Kellin’s safety. He was all alone with no contact to anyone. He tried calling his mom for a ride home but she didn’t answer, Justin was too busy with the music meeting after school and Vic had to go home immediately that day.

 

   All of a sudden a gust wind strongly swooshed around Kellin causing him to loose his balance. He fell from his bike,slipping across the pavement to eventually fall of the edge of the bridge. Everything seemed to stop as Kellin kept falling. “SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT,” he yelled as he curled himself in a ball. His body finally hit the water making a large cracking noise. His fleshed tore open due to the impact.  _ This is it _ thought Kellin. He shut his eyes, smiling a tiny bit as the blood oozed from his back.  _ Mom, I’m so sorry. I guess we all have to go at some point.  _ That’s what Kellin thought as his body was carried and tossed around a rag doll. Rocks hitting against his smooth skin, he felt his strength leaving and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

  Oliver Sykes was just passing by the area when he noticed something floating in the water. He stepped  closer, making sure not to get to close to the river, yes, the currents were calmer now and the rain stopped but the water could still sweep you away in a blink of an eye.

He heard someone in the river shout, “SOMEBODY! PLEASE!” The voice seemed desperate.

 

        He stepped even closer as the object floated near the edge. That’s when Oliver realized the horror, it was a human body, just floating there. Looking lifeless, not one shaky breath came from the body, not one. The body was covered in blood, scratches along their back, arms, and feet. His face was bruised up and his clothes were ripped, soaked in blood and water. Oliver quickly bent over and grabbed the body’s arm pulling him onto shore, checking his pulse. There was a pulse, but very faint, he was losing, Oli knew that. He pulled out his phone quickly calling the ambulance. 

    The ambulance arrived shortly quickly taking Kellin away, rushing to the hospital. Oliver looked down, looking at himself. He was covered in that man’s blood since he was holding him close, he felt the need to protect him, how could he not? Kellin was so injured. Oliver’s mind couldn’t delete the photo of Kellin on how dead he looked, he clapped his mouth with his hands and ran to the edge of the river, throwing up. “Oh bloody Jesus,” he mumbled. 

 

    That night he couldn’t sleep, all he could think about was Kellin. He felt a pain in the chest, was it guilt or pity for him? He just sighed, turning around as his hair feel fell down on his face. He closed his eyes, but he couldn’t run from him, from Kellin. Hell, Oliver and Kellin never talked, in fact, Oliver hated him. He sat behind Kellin in chemistry class but Kellin never even knew he existed. They were partners and that was the first time Kellin realized who he was but he forgot two weeks later. Oli always thought that Kellin was a pampered spoiled brat but now, seeing how weak he looked, he couldn’t hate him. He just wanted him to wake up and go back to not acknowledging his existence.

 

   Then his phone buzzed. Oliver’s eyes widen as he picked up the phone call, “Oi,” he said tiredly, “Mr. Sykes, we have good news. The patient Quinn is making a recovery, he’s awake. He wants to see the person who has saved his life.” Oliver sighed, it felt like bricks were lifted from his chest. “I’ll be right over,” with that said he hung up and grabbed his car keys, driving to the hospital.

 

   He arrived, slamming the car door behind him as he jogged to the entrance. He grabbed the cold handle and went in, making his way to the receptionist. “I came here to see Kellin Quinn,” he said, the short brunette smiled, replying, “Room 26, it’s on your left.” He mumbled a thank you and practically ran to the room, swinging the door open as he walked in. He was surprised to see Kellin sitting up straight.

 

   Kellin only smiled, his face was indeed covered in the bruises but there was still some warmth behind his smile and his eyes. But there was also something else, pain. Kellin extended his hand, “Hey I’m Kellin, thank you for saving me today, I owe you a shit ton. It’s nice to meet you!” Oliver only scoffed, they’ve been paired up in Chemistry, shared the same homeroom for two years, and lived right across the street from each other and he couldn’t even remember his name.

 

    But Oliver couldn’t sass him back, not right now at least. The kid barely survived. “Oi, the name is Oliver, but you can call me your **dream** ” he smiled back, trying to hide his glare. Kellin placed a finger on his busted up lip, “Oliver,” he said as it were sacred, “that sounds so familiar. Do we know each other?” Again, Oli huffed. “We’ve only been living right across the street from each since I don’t know, forever.” Kellin’s smiled faded. Honestly, he never knew there was a guy named Oliver in his neighborhood, which, in all truthfulness was a shocker since he knew everyone in the neighborhood. "I'm really sor-" "That's what you said last time," Oliver interrupted. Kellin started to think that it was better to die then to be saved by some bitch with an annoying attitude. Of course, he couldn't say that. He just politely smiled back.

     

     The silence seemed to drown them both. Now what? Oliver had basically went in the hospital without a plan and Kellin didn't want to say anything that might be taken rude so the both of them just sat there looking like idiots. The annoying clock was the only thing making noise, well that was until someone busted in through the door. A man just stood there, his long hair perfectly falling into place."Kells!" He rushed over, hugging Kellin tightly. Kellin laughed causing noise to echo through the boring white room, "Jesus Christ Vic, you're K E L L I N me." Vic chuckled, of course Kellin made a pun of his own god damn name.

 

      A few happy tears ran down Vic's cheek, he was so close to losing his beloved boyfriend.Vic leaned in for a kiss...

.

suddenly Kellin pulled back, his face gone pale, "What the fuck Victor?!" Fear was splattered all over Vic's poor face. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you'd be okay with that since we're going out.." Kellin's eyes widen. _Going out? since when?_ Kellin thought to himself. Oliver was trying to hold back his laughter which really pissed off Vic. "What's so funny?" Vic growled.Oliver only kept releasing murmured laughters, "Nothing mate, just thought you knew that blows like the one Quinn received can result in memory loss." All expression dropped from Oliver's face, what if Kellin really did forget about him because of this? Now, Oliver Sykes, was feeling like the world's biggest asshole.

 

     Kellin just sat there, he was so confused. He doesn't remember ever going out with Vic but even if it was because of the hits he took he would never just forget something this big. Could he? No, he refused to believe, Vic has been Kellin's best friend AND secret crush for the past fours years, no matter what happened he would've never forgotten he was dating Vic, well so he thought.


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note.

Sigh, I'm really fucking sorry for not updating; I just haven't been feeling well. I have reread the first chapter over and over, and I must admit I'm quite disappointed. My writing is nowhere as good as the others, however, I'm not giving up on this story quite yet. I'm sorry for the first chapter; hopefully my writing skills have improved. Nevertheless, thank you for those who enjoyed the first chapter, it means a crap ton to me :D expect an update soon you sinners. lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for anyone who took the time to read this, I really appreciate it. I made tiny edits since there was a lot of mistakes and I'm very sorry I rushed this chapter and didn't really proof read. I just read it again but again, I rushed it so there's probably still a lot of mistakes. I swear the next Chapter will get a lot more attention and it'll be better; grammar wise at least.


End file.
